


When the Night Is Long

by jazznrajah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fanmix, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steve Rogers x Tony Stark Mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Night Is Long

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my mixes.

 

_**when the night is long** :: a steve x tony mix_

 

_guilt,_ **hurts** | _beggin for thread,_ **banks**  
_sun of a gun (yuksek remix),_ **oh land** | _talking to ghosts,_ **foxes**  
_mercy,_ **hurts** | _waiting game,_ **banks**  
_dreams ft. gabrielle aplin,_ **bastille** | _wonderful life (arthur baker remix),_ **hurts**  
_saeglour (enigma remix),_ **sigur rós** | _armistice,_ **patrick wolf**  
_breathe me,_ **aiden grimshaw** | _devotion,_ **hurts**  
_together,_ **patrick wolf**

 

download at [mf](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r7hzwk3ci3w78ll/wtnil.zip) & listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/when-the-night-is-long)

 

> **You can listen to a partial version of this mix on 8tracks, but two tracks are missing because they only let you have two tracks by the same artist per mix.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mixer's note: so, I usually try to tell stories with my mixes, but this one started off as just collection of Steve/Tony songs...I put them in an order I thought flowed smoothly and if that means the mix tells a story, well, that's unintentional but yay? I guess? As the songs are relevant to different 'verses and story arcs, so they are a bit mashed up and out-of-order in a storytelling sense...at least to my brain...
> 
> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/92669003037) July 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
